ME ENAMORE DE TU MIRADA
by lobitaxula
Summary: aqui les dejo mi primer historia soy nueva en esto asi que no me critiquen tanto jejejeje.
1. el comienzo

ME ENEMORE DE TU MIRADA

(): notas mías

*blablá*pensamientos

"acción de los personajes"

Nota: este fanfic contiene personajes de otros animes y algunos inventados también les advierto que he cambiado el carácter de algunos personajes.

Personajes: Kagome ,Naraku, inuyasha , sesshomaru, naome ,sango , Miroku , kirara ,Shipo , Kouga ,áyame, Sasuke, Naruto , Sakura, Rin ,Jacken y Kagura.

Nuestra historia comienza en la época antigua cuando nuestros amigos se encontraban como siempre buscando la perla de shikon de pronto Kagome comienza a sentir una presencia muy extraña y de la nada aparece una jovencita como de 16 años de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados esta joven portaba la una espada y un arco con flechas.

-se puede saber ¿quien eres? –dijo un hanyou poniéndose en posición de ataque

-estoy buscando a Kagome higurashi-(creo k así se escribe)

- te hice una pregunta, ¡responde! – dijo ya irritado aquel hanyou

- mi nombre es Naome, y tu debes ser inuyasha. -"dijo con una mirada fría"

- eso no te interesa – dijo ya mas calmado inuyasha

- muy bien supongo k tu eres Kagome. Dijo mirando a una joven de ojos color chocolate y cabello negro.-*al fin te encontré*.

- si soy yo – dijo un poco nerviosa ante la mirada de aquella joven.

- ustedes son Miroku, sango, Shipo y esa linda gatita debe ser kirara.

- ¿como sabes quienes somos? – pregunto sango un poco curiosa.

- no les incumbe solo díganme... – comenzó a decir Naome.

Justo antes de k pudiera terminar su frase Miroku se había adelantado.

- Hola hermosa jovencita no le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo -"poniendo la mano donde no debe"

- ¡eres un pervertido! - "dándole una buena cachetada"- ¡no vuelvas a tocarme! -"sacando su espada".

- lo siento no fue mi intención- "sobándose tanto la mejilla como la cabeza del golpe k sango le dio"

- oye naome ¿de donde sacaste esa espada?" con una cara de miedo"

La espada era idéntica a colmillo sagrado y era tan grande como colmillo de acero.

- bueno les contare… -dijo Naome pidiéndoles que se sentaran para comenzar su historia.

Aquí les va el relato:

- hija ve al pasado y habla con ella, pero ten cuidado con el hibrido de inuyasha-dijo el padre de Naome.

- si papa, pero ¿quien es el? – pregunto un poco dudosa Naome.

- amor no crees k es peligroso – dijo la madre de Naome.

- lo se pero confió en k ella pueda cumplir esta misión- dijo en tono serio el padre de naome-ella sabrá como actuar.

-esta bien amor – dijo la madre de Naome- suerte hija mía.

- por favor no se pongan cursis – dijo Naome al ver como su padre abrazaba a su madre.

- naome date prisa y ten cuidado- le pidió su madre.

- si mama.- dijo Naome mientras le daba una sonrisa a su madre.

- naome toma tu arco y flecha y llévate esta espada se llama colmillo veloz.- dijo el padre de Naome entregándole sus armas- suerte.

- gracias papa y asta luego mama – dijo naome despidiéndose de sus padres.

Fin de la historia.

-y eso es todo lo k les puedo contar- dijo Naome dando por terminada la conversación.


	2. ¿CELOS?

capi.2: CELOS

espeo k no les moleste k mi conti este un poco corta es k no he tenido tiempo.

continuacion:

-bueno es todo lo que les puedo contar -dijo naome

-ok pero sigo sin entender una cosa- dijo sango

-humanos- susurro naome

-perdon ¿que dijiste? - dijo sango

-nada- contesto seriamente naome

-disculpa - dijo kagome

-¿que quieres? - contesto naome

-solo quiero saber.... ¿quienes son tus padres? - pregunto kagome algo nerviosa

-eso es algo que no te incumbe - contesto naome viendo fjamente a kagome

de pronto un remolino aparecio frente a kagome cuando este se disipo se pudo ver a koga este rapidamente tomo las manos de kagome:

-ola mi amada kagome- dijo koga

-ola koga -dijo kagome un poco nerviosa

-¡ SUELTALE LAS MANOS! - grito un furioso hanyou

-¡OBLIGAME PERRO SARNOSO!-GRITO KOGA

-basta no peleen - dijo kagome algo preocupada

-no te preocupes kagome, yo no voy a pelear -respondio koga dandole un beso

-¡NO LA BESES! -grito inuyasha

-¡abajo! -grito kagome

-¡kagome porque demonios hiciste eso! - grito inuyasha

-¡porque se me dio la gana!- grito kagome

-hay van a empezar de nuevo- susurro miroku

-nunca cambian -dijo shipo ( yo no me olvido de nadie)

-su exelencia ¿cree que debamos intervenir? - pregunto sango

-no sango - dijo miroku poniendo la mano donde no debia

-¡ monje pervertido! - grito sango dandole un golpe con su hiraikotsu

-pero sanguito- dijo el monje

-koga podemos hablar - dijo de repente naome

-por supuesto- dijo koga

-pero ¡ya! - dijo naome

todos se quedaron impresionados por el comportamiento de ella acaso ella esta…


	3. una verdad dolorosa y un corazon herido

Capi.3: un corazón roto y una promesa dolorosa.

todos se quedaron impresionados por el comportamiento de ella acaso ella estaba…¿celosa? Por ese grito cualquiera diría que si. 

-¡Ya voy! –grito Kouga con cara de miedo "esta mujer … siento que la conozco…" pensó Kouga mientras veía a naome adelantarse.

- Kouga…. – susurro Kagome al ver la reacción de el "por que siento que conozco a esa muchacha" pensaba Kagome pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Kouga.

- no te preocupes Kagome voy a estar bien – dijo mientras le robaba un beso y se despedía de ellos. 

-¡se puede saber que te pasa Kagome! – grito Inuyasha furioso mas bien celoso no podia soportar que alguien mas se fijara en ella "acaso ella esta…"pensaba nuestro querido hanrou.

- ¡que te importa! –grito Kagome "ya estoy arta"-inuyasha ¡abajo!.

Se oyo un fuerte ruido mientras comenzaba la clásica discusión entre inuyasha y kagome.

- ya van a empezar otra vez – dijo Shipo

-Inuyasha y sus celos – respondió Sango

- tienes razón sanguito – dijo Miroku mientras tocaba donde no debía

- ¡eres un pervertido! – grito Sango mientras le daba una buena cachetada

Mientras en otra parte una youkai y un lobo hablaban:

-bien que es lo que quieres- dijo Kouga  
-solo quiero pedirte un favor- dijo Naome con una mirada fría  
- tu dirás – dijo Kouga

-¡no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi madre!- dijo Naome poniendo la mirada mas fría  
-¡¿Qué?! –grito Kouga  
- lo que escuchaste – dijo sin quitar la mirada fría de Kouga  
-no puede ser- dijo Kouga mientras finas lagrimas recorrían su rostro  
-¡pues si lo es! – dijo Naome  
-pero dime… ¿quien es tu padre?- pregunto Kouga con el corazón hecho pedazos  
-te diré quien es pero tendrás que prometerme algo- dijo cambiando su mirada a una seria  
-¿que es?- pregunto Kouga  
-prométeme que no volverás a buscarla y que no le dirás a nadie esto que te voy a contar- dijo Naome seriamente  
- lo prometo-dijo Kouga con la mirada triste  
- ok mi padres es… - dijo Naome


	4. verdades que hieren

capi.4: verdades que hieren 

-prométeme que no volverás a buscarla y que no le dirás a nadie esto que te voy a contar- dijo Naome seriamente.

- lo prometo-dijo Kouga con la mirada triste.

- ok mi padres es… - dijo Naome. 

-¿quién es? -Dijo Kouga aun con las lagrimas a flor de piel mientras pensaba:"quien será el maldito que me quito a kagome". 

-mi padre es Nar….- justo cuando iba a decir el nombre se oyó una fuerte explosión justo donde estaban kagome y sus amigos. (Yo: Todavía no se va a saber). 

-¿Qué fue eso?- "esa presencia es de…"pensó Naome mientras se echaba a correr hacia donde se había escuchado esa explosión. 

-¡espérame!- grito Kouga mientras corría al mismo lugar que Naome.  
Con nuestros amigos Naraku había hecho su aparición y estaba tratando de llevarse a Kagome junto con los fragmentos: 

-Jajajajajaja ríndanse no podrán contra mi-dijo Naraku mientras veía a Kagome-y tu entrégame de una vez esos fragmentos- dijo Naraku mientras tomaba del cuello a Kagome. 

-Nunca…te...los… ¡daré!-dijo entrecortadamente kagome mientras trataba de purificar la perla pero justo en el momento en que esto ocurría la misma perla comenzó a purificarse por sí sola. 

-¡qué has hecho maldita!- grito con furia a la vez que azoto a kagome contra un árbol-¡no puede ser!-tomo a Kagome con uno de sus brazos y comenzó a golpearla. 

-¡No Kagome!- grito inuyasha mientras trataba de salvarla- suéltala-justo en el momento en que una extraña energía le arrebato a Kagome-¡que!. 

-tranquilo hibrido ella está bien-dijo Naome mientras acariciaba el rostro de su madre-inuyasha llévate a Kagome lejos de aquí- dijo mientras sacaba su espada y comenzaba a atacar a su agresor"lo siento padre" fue lo único que pensó. 

-¡agujero negro! -grito Miroku mientras comenzaba a absorber a los youkais más pequeños. 

-¡boomerang!-grito sango mientras acababa con youkais mas grandes-Shippo ve con Kagome. 

- si sango- dijo Shippo mientras lanzaba su fuego mágico hacia la abejas de Naraku. 

-¡Kagome despierta por favor!- decía un hanyou desesperado mientras abrazaba a Kagome- no me dejes por favor- dijo comenzando a llorar. 

- oye pulgoso – dijo Kouga con algunas lagrimas-¿Qué le paso a kagome?-decía mientras miraba el rostro de kagome"eres tan hermosa".  
Justo en el momento en que inuyasha iba a responder aparece Naraku y se lleva a kagome 

-¡Kagome! Gritaron al unisonó Inuyasha y Kouga-detente-dijo Inuyasha. 

-Vamos a buscarla-dijo Kouga mientras se preparaba para correr pero algo los detuvo alguien les había lanzado un ataque de viento. ¡Qué te pasa idiota!. 

-ni se les ocurra seguirlos- dijo Naome con una mirada asesina-Kouga tu padre quiere hablar contigo-dijo manteniendo su misma mirada "hoy comienza todo madre". 

-¿¡Que te pasa!? Estás loca es Naraku- dijo un hanyou muerto de la furia y a punto de matar a esa muchacha. 

-¿mi padre? Pero el esta…- dijo Kouga extrañado por lo que le había dicho aquella muchacha. 

-el está vivo y en cuando a Naraku –comenzó a decir sin cambiar su mirada- el no es su verdadero enemigo sus verdaderos enemigos aparecerán en la tercera luna nueva cuando Naraku regrese con su mujer mientras tanto entrenen –repentinamente tomo a Kouga de la mano-nos tenemos que ir a tu ver a tu padre. 

-si-dijo –Kouga-vamos.


	5. los 3 desconocidos

Capi. 5: los 3 desconocidos 

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que Naraku se llevo a kagome y que Naome les avisara lo que pasaría durante la tercera luna nueva después de eso nadie supo nada de ella, este era un día tranquilo o eso creían tres jóvenes: dos muchachos y una muchacha. 

-Me gustaría saber…-dijo un muchacho de cabellos dorados, ojos azules y piel morena muy guapo -¡¿dónde estamos?!- dijo mientras veía al otro muchacho y este a su vez le mandaba una mirada de disgusto. 

- Naruto no estés fastidiando- contesto un muchacho de ojos negros, piel blanca cabellos negros, muy guapo también- ¡y concéntrate en tu trabajo!- dijo dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. 

-¡auch! Sasuke eso duele- contesto Naruto devolviéndole el golpe a Sasuke-¡ya me cansaste! Ahora veras-dijo furioso empezando una pelea. 

- ¡Naruto y Sasuke!...-grito una muchacha de cabellos rosados, piel blanca y ojos verde esmeralda mientras les encestaba un golpe a cada uno- ¡ya basta!-dijo molesta. 

- pero Sakura…- dijo Naruto asustado por la actitud de la chica-el empezó-dijo viendo a Sasuke y cruzándose de brazos. 

-recuerden nuestra misión –dijo dándole un golpe a Naruto –nosotros debemos acabar con inuyasha y sus amigos y luego llevarnos los fragmentos de la perla-dijo mientras reía.  
¡Si!- Dijeron al unisonó mientras comenzaban a saltar de árbol en árbol mientras reían. 

Mientras en otro lugar: 

Kouga tu padre espera-dijo Naome mirando la cueva qué había frente a ellos-está ahí dentro-dijo mientras desaparecía. 

-padre –dijo Kouga mientras entraba a la cueva-padre ¿estás ahí?- decía mientras buscaba por los alrededores a esa persona. 

-hijo ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos?-dijo una sombra que salía de una casa que había dentro de la cueva –acaso ¿ya no me recuerdas?-"que grande estas" pensó esa sombra. 

Kouga se quedo estático no podía creer lo que estaba viendo aquel hombre tenía ojos verde esmeralda, su cabello era negro como el de él pero él lo usaba suelto y tenía una armadura con un lobo plateado, el es su… 

-padre- dijo Kouga mientras veía su armadura- ¿eres tú?-mientras su mirada mostraba enojo y tristeza. 

-Kouga ¿ya no reconoces a tu propio padre?-dijo aquel sujeto mientras veía como Kouga se iba acercando a él sin cambiar su mirada- Kouga no veas así a tu padre-"todavía no se ha dado cuenta". 

-padre no puedo creerlo estas…- dijo Kouga mientras lo abrazaba-vivo que bueno-dijo mientras se separaba. 

-Si, ya es hora de volver a casa-"todavía parece un niño"-vamos a volver 50 años en el futuro- dijo mientras sonreía-a nuestra época. 

-Koru eso no era necesario-respondió Naome-va a pensar que eres…-dijo conteniendo la risa-raro-dijo soltándose a reír. 

-como digas-dijo mirándola-total tu eres su prometida-dijo con una sonrisa-no se te olvide que quiero muchos nietos-dijo mientras reía por lo colorada que estaba Naome.  
K ouga estaba como un tomate no lo ponía creer el estaba comprometido con la hija de Kagome y ni si quiera conocía a su futuro suegro.


	6. los sentimientos de naraku

capi.7: Sesshomaru  
Mientras la dulce mente de kagome pensaba en soluciones para los problemas que venían en otro sitio un poderoso taiyoukai pensaba en lo que le pasaba a su corazón pues hace unos días había descubierto algo sobre Rin.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++recuerdo++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++  
-sabias que vendrías-dijo un viejo árbol-pero no pensé que tuvieras compañía-dijo aquel árbol mientras veía a la dulce pequeña que estaba con Sesshomaru.  
-Árbol sabio –dijo Sesshomaru-quiero saber…-hizo una pausa-Rin ve con jacken –dijo a la pequeña que estaba a su lado.  
-si Sesshomaru-sama-dijo la pequeña mientras se echaba a correr hacia el campamento donde se encontraban jacken y ah-uh.  
-dime Sesshomaru-dijo el árbol sabio-es sobre Rin eso que quieres saber-concluyo aquel árbol.  
-si…-concluyo secamente aquel youkai-dime ¿Que es Rin en realidad?-concluyó el youkai-¿Por qué tiene un aura demoniaca?-pregunto el taiyoukai.  
-ella es la princesa del sur-comenzó a decir-pero un día un gran hechicero ataco su reino y sus padres no tuvieron más opción que…-hizo una pequeña pausa-convertirla en un…-hizo una pausa al ver la mirada de Sesshomaru.  
-humana-dijo el gran Sesshomaru-y…-hizo una pausa dispuesto a escuchar lo que aquel árbol iba a decirle.  
-la mandaron a aquella aldea -concluyo el árbol sabio mientras notaba como la mirada de Sesshomaru cambiaba a una muy extraña-solo si se enamora volverá a convertirse en la princesa que era-finalizo el árbol sabio.  
+++++++++++++++++ fin del recuerdo ++++++++++++++++++++  
-con que lady del sur-dijo Sesshomaru perdiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos-"tal vez ella.."-al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando se puso más serio de lo que estaba-"¿Cómo podría yo el gran Sesshomaru enamorarme de ella?-pero un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
-¡Sesshomaru-sama!-era la voz de Rin está en peligro-¡ayúdenos!-se oyó otro grito.  
-Rin…-dijo Sesshomaru mientras se echaba a correr hacia el lugar donde estaban mientras corría sintió unas presencias muy poderosas y el olor a sangre eso lo alarmo más de lo que estaba-"¿Qué me está pasando?"-pensó.  
Al llegar vio algo que lo dejo impactado Rin esa pequeña que siempre lo acompaña estaba siendo golpeada por dos sujetos con trajes de samurái ella estaba herida de un costado y estaba sangrando mucho cuando voltio a ver vio que una muchacha vestida de la misma manera tenia sujeto a jacken quien estaba inconsciente pues tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.  
-suéltala-dijo al notar como este comenzaba a apretar mas el cuello de Rin -¡ahora!-dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque.  
-porque habría de hacerlo-dijo mientras apretaba mas el cuello de Rin-oye Sakura-dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a aquella muchacha-deja ya esa cosa-dijo mientras veía como aquella muchacha azotaba al pobre de Jacken contra un árbol.  
-hay hermano te gusta quitarme la diversión-dijo mientras se colocaba a lado del otro muchacho.  
-y tu…-dijo mientras lanzaba a Rin hacia un árbol- prepárate dijo mientras le lanzaba un ataque a Rin-que harás si mato a esta niña-dijo apuntando a Rin.  
-¡Como te atreves!-Sesshomaru le lanzo un fuerte ataque con su espada-¡prepárate!- dijo poniendo una mirada acecina.  
Aquel sujeto no se movió ni un centímetro solo atrapo aquel ataque con una mano y en ese mismo instante se lo mando a Rin pero antes de que el ataque le llegara a dar Sesshomaru la tomo en sus brazos y la dejo junto con Jacken.  
-ja ,ja ,ja, ja- comenzó a reír aquel muchacho-pareciera que te gustara la mocosa-dijo preparando un nuevo ataque pero la voz del otro muchacho lo detuvo.  
-¡Naruto yo me encargo de Sesshomaru!-dijo aquel sujeto-mientras salía-no gastes energías hermano las necesitaras para acabar con inuyasha-dijo mostrando una macabra sonrisa-además Sesshomaru no es rival para nosotros el es muy débil-dijo aquel mientras colocaba una mirada terrorífica-no querrás enfadar al jefe.  
-pero Sasuke…-al ver como la mirada de su hermano comenzaba a enrojecer se dio cuenta de que esa pelea iba a estar muy interesante-no tardes.  
Sin previo aviso Sesshomaru se lanzo dispuesto a atacar a su oponente no iba a dejar que le dijeran que es débil era tanta su furia que no se dio cuenta que aquel hombre ya había sacado su espada todo fue de una manera tan lenta el gran Sesshomaru había sido derrotado la espada de Sasuke estaba enterrada en el estomago de Sesshomaru quien comenzaba a cerrar los ojos mientras Sasuke seguía introduciendo mas la espada.


	7. sesshomaru

capi.7: Sesshomaru  
Mientras la dulce mente de kagome pensaba en soluciones para los problemas que venían en otro sitio un poderoso taiyoukai pensaba en lo que le pasaba a su corazón pues hace unos días había descubierto algo sobre Rin.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++recuerdo++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++  
-sabias que vendrías-dijo un viejo árbol-pero no pensé que tuvieras compañía-dijo aquel árbol mientras veía a la dulce pequeña que estaba con Sesshomaru.  
-Árbol sabio –dijo Sesshomaru-quiero saber…-hizo una pausa-Rin ve con jacken –dijo a la pequeña que estaba a su lado.  
-si Sesshomaru-sama-dijo la pequeña mientras se echaba a correr hacia el campamento donde se encontraban jacken y ah-uh.  
-dime Sesshomaru-dijo el árbol sabio-es sobre Rin eso que quieres saber-concluyo aquel árbol.  
-si…-concluyo secamente aquel youkai-dime ¿Que es Rin en realidad?-concluyó el youkai-¿Por qué tiene un aura demoniaca?-pregunto el taiyoukai.  
-ella es la princesa del sur-comenzó a decir-pero un día un gran hechicero ataco su reino y sus padres no tuvieron más opción que…-hizo una pequeña pausa-convertirla en un…-hizo una pausa al ver la mirada de Sesshomaru.  
-humana-dijo el gran Sesshomaru-y…-hizo una pausa dispuesto a escuchar lo que aquel árbol iba a decirle.  
-la mandaron a aquella aldea -concluyo el árbol sabio mientras notaba como la mirada de Sesshomaru cambiaba a una muy extraña-solo si se enamora volverá a convertirse en la princesa que era-finalizo el árbol sabio.  
+++++++++++++++++ fin del recuerdo ++++++++++++++++++++  
-con que lady del sur-dijo Sesshomaru perdiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos-"tal vez ella.."-al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando se puso más serio de lo que estaba-"¿Cómo podría yo el gran Sesshomaru enamorarme de ella?-pero un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
-¡Sesshomaru-sama!-era la voz de Rin está en peligro-¡ayúdenos!-se oyó otro grito.  
-Rin…-dijo Sesshomaru mientras se echaba a correr hacia el lugar donde estaban mientras corría sintió unas presencias muy poderosas y el olor a sangre eso lo alarmo más de lo que estaba-"¿Qué me está pasando?"-pensó.  
Al llegar vio algo que lo dejo impactado Rin esa pequeña que siempre lo acompaña estaba siendo golpeada por dos sujetos con trajes de samurái ella estaba herida de un costado y estaba sangrando mucho cuando voltio a ver vio que una muchacha vestida de la misma manera tenia sujeto a jacken quien estaba inconsciente pues tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.  
-suéltala-dijo al notar como este comenzaba a apretar mas el cuello de Rin -¡ahora!-dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque.  
-porque habría de hacerlo-dijo mientras apretaba mas el cuello de Rin-oye Sakura-dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a aquella muchacha-deja ya esa cosa-dijo mientras veía como aquella muchacha azotaba al pobre de Jacken contra un árbol.  
-hay hermano te gusta quitarme la diversión-dijo mientras se colocaba a lado del otro muchacho.  
-y tu…-dijo mientras lanzaba a Rin hacia un árbol- prepárate dijo mientras le lanzaba un ataque a Rin-que harás si mato a esta niña-dijo apuntando a Rin.  
-¡Como te atreves!-Sesshomaru le lanzo un fuerte ataque con su espada-¡prepárate!- dijo poniendo una mirada acecina.  
Aquel sujeto no se movió ni un centímetro solo atrapo aquel ataque con una mano y en ese mismo instante se lo mando a Rin pero antes de que el ataque le llegara a dar Sesshomaru la tomo en sus brazos y la dejo junto con Jacken.  
-ja ,ja ,ja, ja- comenzó a reír aquel muchacho-pareciera que te gustara la mocosa-dijo preparando un nuevo ataque pero la voz del otro muchacho lo detuvo.  
-¡Naruto yo me encargo de Sesshomaru!-dijo aquel sujeto-mientras salía-no gastes energías hermano las necesitaras para acabar con inuyasha-dijo mostrando una macabra sonrisa-además Sesshomaru no es rival para nosotros el es muy débil-dijo aquel mientras colocaba una mirada terrorífica-no querrás enfadar al jefe.  
-pero Sasuke…-al ver como la mirada de su hermano comenzaba a enrojecer se dio cuenta de que esa pelea iba a estar muy interesante-no tardes.  
Sin previo aviso Sesshomaru se lanzo dispuesto a atacar a su oponente no iba a dejar que le dijeran que es débil era tanta su furia que no se dio cuenta que aquel hombre ya había sacado su espada todo fue de una manera tan lenta el gran Sesshomaru había sido derrotado la espada de Sasuke estaba enterrada en el estomago de Sesshomaru quien comenzaba a cerrar los ojos mientras Sasuke seguía introduciendo mas la espada.


	8. un grave error

Un grave error.

-"no puede ser"- pensó sesshomaru mientras comenzaba a caer-"no puede ganarme".

- Naruto…-dijo Sasuke mientras sacaba la espada del cuerpo de sesshomaru- esa es la niña de la que nos hablo el jefe- dijo mirando a rin.

-si… pero no creo que el jefe quiera verla en ese estado-dijo tomando a rin en sus brazos.

-oigan ustedes dos…-dijo Sakura – ¿no se olvidan de algo?-dijo señalando el cuerpo de sesshomaru.

- Sakura no bromees el ya esta muerto-dijo Naruto-aparte no lo necesitamos –dijo furioso.

- yo estoy de acuerdo con Sakura- dijo esbozando una sonrisa macabra - a además el no esta muerto solo inconsciente-dijo mostrando su espada-pero si no nos damos prisa se despertara.

-Si claro-dijeron Naruto y Sakura al unisonó mientras comenzaban a alejarse.

Mientras tanto sesshomaru comenzaba a tener un sueño muy raro en el había una mujer muy hermosa tenia cabello plateado como el portaba unas hermosas orejitas y sus ojos eran de un maravilloso azul pero ella comenzaba a transformarse en una humana indefensa….

&&&&&&&&&&&&comienzo del sueño&&&&&&&&&

-Sesshomaru… sama…-comenzó a decir la pequeña-¿Por qué no ayudo a rin?-pregunto la pequeña entre sollozos.

-rin…yo…-comenzó a decir el pero fue interrumpido por rin….

-¿Por qué no me salvo?-comenzó a transformarse nuevamente-¿Por qué permite que tomen a rin?-ahora comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Al ver eso sesshomaru la tomo en sus brazos formando un tierno abrazo ella es muy importante para el y no la iba a perder-rin…-comenzó a decir mientras se acomodaba en el hombro de ella-mi bella rin…-siguió mientras se separaba un poco para ver los hermosos ojos de aquella hermosa mujer que alguna vez su pequeña rin.

-se…señor sesshomaru –dijo rin un poco nerviosa mientras dejaba de sollozar-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella.

-por que yo…-dijo mientras se acercaba a los labios de ella-te…amo-dijo mientras rozaba los labios de su amada fundiéndose en ellos, comenzó a separarse –rin te salvare y te convertirás en mi mujer-dijo sonriendo al ver el sonrojo de rin.

-señor…-no pudo continuar hablando pues sintió como sesshomaru le colocaba dos dedos en su boca sintiendo lo suaves que son sus labios.

-dime sesshomaru –dijo con una mirada llena de amor-solo sesshomaru-dijo el retirando sus dedos-te amo.

- y… yo también te amo –dijo ella dándole un beso.

&&&&&&&&&&fin del sueño&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru despertó con una sonrisa en su boca el había estado inconsciente por mucho tiempo….

Mientras en otro lado donde estaban lo 3 hermanos el cuerpo de rin comenzó a brillar haciendo k ellos pararan...

-Se a transformado…-dijo Sakura riendo-al menos el jefe estará feliz.

Tanto ella como sus hermanos comenzaron a correr y a saltar en los arboles mientras que sesshomaru ya se había puesto en marcha.

-Sasuke…-dijo un hombre en las sombras-muéstramela-dijo mientras Sasuke acercaba a rin ahora ya transformada.

-¡son un trió de inútiles!-grito aquel-yo les pedí que me la trajeran destranformada-aquel sujeto comenzó a gritar-¡espero que por lo menos no me fallen trayéndome a la sacerdotisa! –dijo esbozando una siniestra sonrisa-tráiganme a Kagome-comenzó a reír.

-¡si señor!- dijeron los tres al unisonó-pero…-se atrevió a decir Naruto-¿porque no puede estar transformada?-dijo el.

-muy fácil –contesto aquel sujeto mientras colocaba a rin en una cama-porque si esta transformada no podre robarme las almas de humana que tiene –dijo con un tono sereno mientras veía a rin de pies a cabeza.

-y ¿para que necesita almas de humanas?-pregunto Sasuke.

-para devolver a la vida a mi querida hermana –dijo mientras reía-la diosa de la destrucción.

-señor se refiere a…-comenzó a decir Sakura.


	9. el verdadero enemigo aparece

Capi #9: el verdadero enemigo aparece.

-si Sakura…-respondió aquel hombre-me refiero a artemisa - dijo viendo hacia una especie de arco-cuando ella regrese…-comenzó a decir-la destrucción llegara-concluyo mientras señalaba una roca de color negro en el centro tenia letras doradas que decían:

"Η πόρτα θα ανοίξει για να αγγιχτεί από δύο καθαρό ψυχές"

-señor…-dijo Sasuke mientras veía a rin- la sacerdotisa que busca no esta con inuyasha-dijo mientras le mostraba en la hoja de su espada a Kagome y Naraku.

-a si que esta con mi querido hermanito-dijo aquel hombre -¡maldición entonces ya le debió haber dicho como destruirme!-grito eufórico-¡vallan por ella!-grito por ultima vez.

-pero amo hades…-dijo Naruto un poco nervioso-pero su hermano esta con ella…-tartamudeo al ver la mirada rojiza de su amo-y ella es la…-trato de decir pero fue callado por la mirada de hades.

-¡ni se te ocurra mencionarlo!-dijo hades ya irritado- ¡ella no es nada mío!-grito aun mas histérico-¡lárguense de una vez!-concluyo.

Mientras tanto en un castillo ya habían pasado tres lunas nuevas y ya era momento de volver Naraku y Kagome se encontraban charlando mientras pensaban en la noche tan fantástica que habían pasado.

-Naraku…-dijo Kagome un poco sonrojada-¿puedo pedirte algo?-dijo mientras veía a su amado a los ojos.

- si dime…-dijo Naraku mientras le regalaba un dulce sonrisa-¿Qué necesitas?-dijo poniendo atención a lo que su ahora mujer le decía.

-yo quería pedirte que….-dijo Kagome un poco preocupada-me acompañes a la aldea de la anciana kaede-dijo en tono de suplica.

-…..-Naraku no dijo palabra alguna-si te acompañare-dijo para robarle un beso a su amada-pero con una condición-dijo mientras acariciaba una de las piernas de Kagome-te amo-dijo mientras la recostaba en el gran sillón.

-¿Qué… condición?- dijo Kagome mientras jadeaba-Naraku que…-pero ya no pudo continuar pues sintió como los labios de Naraku iban bajando-con que de sea condición hablas-concluyo entregándose a su amado.

Así como llego el día, así se esfumo mientras tanto en la aldea de kaede inuyasha seguía pensando en Kagome.

-¿Dónde estas Kagome?-se dijo así mismo pero una voz lo saco de su pensamiento-eres tu…-dijo mientras veía a su primer amor.

-¿Qué tienes inuyasha?-dijo kikio-¿a quien esperabas?-concluyo fríamente "seguro a esa mocosa" pensó kikio.

-no tengo nada-dijo sin mirarla-pensaba en….- no termino de hablar ya que al ver a kikio creyó haber visto a Kagome- Kagome…-susurro mientras bajaba del árbol donde se encontraba.

-inuyasha ¿que tienes?-le pregunto al ver la mirada de inuyasha-¿porque me miras así?-pregunto pues esa mirada era de ternura, amor y tristeza-inuyasha…-no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que inuyasha la abrazo.

-Kagome… te extrañe-pero al mirarla en vez de ver Kagome vio a kikio-¿kikio?-dijo mientras se separaba de ella-¿Dónde esta...?-no pudo terminar pues una kikio molesta le dio una cachetada.

-¡no soy Kagome!-grito kikio – ¡no vuelvas a acercarte a mi!-dijo desapareciendo"Kagome me las pagaras" pensó.

El pobre hanyou ni siquiera podía creer lo que hizo justó cuando iba a entra a casa de kaede sintió un olor muy familiar mezclado otro olor pero el otro olor era de…

-¡Naraku!-gritaron Shipo, sango y Miroku al ver al ser que estaba frente a ellos-Kagome-dijeron al unisonó.

-hola chicos-dijo muy animada Kagome-como ven Naraku es…-no pudo terminar pues sus amigos iban a atacar a Naraku-¡ni se les ocurra tocarlo!-grito mientras abraza a Naraku.

-pero Kagome…el-trataron de decir sus amigos – te secuestro-ya no continuaron pues Kagome beso a Naraku y este le correspondió mientras acariciaba el cabello de Kagome.

Pero una lanza salió hacia Naraku ella al ver esto solo cerro los ojos Naraku puso su escudo y se elevo la lanza se clavo en el suelo Naraku toco tierra y soltó a Kagome justo cuando Naraku soltó a Kagome inuyasha la abrazo ganándose un golpe.

-¡no te le acerques!-grito Naraku-Kagome ¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupado ante esto todos quedaron en shock.

-"no puedo creer que valla hacer esto" -pensó sango justo cuando iba a hablar vio otra lanza igual esta iba directo a el y ella solo pudo gritar-¡ten cuidado Naraku!-concluyo al ver lo que pasaba.

-¡no! Gritaron todos al ver lo que Kagome había echo-¡Kagome!-gritaron mientras veían como caía.

Kagome se atravesó antes que la lanza llegara y Naraku al verlo comenzó a llorar justo en ese momento la perla brillo y desapareció junto con la lanza pero Kagome….

&&&&&&&&&inicio sueño&&&&&&&&&&&

-señorita Kagome-dijo una tierna voz-soy Rin - dijo aquella mujer-debes despertar y derrotar a hades….-cuídese señorita Kagome.

- Rin…espera-comenzó a correr-¿¡rin quien es hades!?-pregunto pero no hubo respuesta-asi lo hare rin…-concluyo.

&&&&&&&&&&fin sueño &&&&&&&&&&


	10. la diosa de la destruccion

pus les aviso que solo faltan 4 capis y se acaba por cierto en el capi 6 las historia de naraku es asi cuando el conocio a kagome el se sintio tan atraido a ella que incluso llego a pensar que lo que sentia era solo por el parecido de ella con kikio pero resulto que no fue haci y kagome se dio cuenta cualdo el la ataco ella se dio cuenta de que ya no sentia tan atraida por inuyasha e inclusivo llego un momento en que se toparon con naraku y ella no quiso atacarlo y asi hasta ese dia se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos y en cuando a la noche tan fantastica pus no la puse ya k no soy buena con los lemons jejejeje pus hasta aqui disfruten la conti. les pregunto ¿quieren k pase algo entre sasuke y kagome?.

Caspi.10: * La diosa de la destrucción*

-bien echo hermano ¡la mataste!-dijo un joven de cabellos como el sol –a ver como se lo explicas a el jefe ¡genio! – concluyo al ver como su hermana apretaba su puño dispuesta a darle un golpe por boca larga.

-hay hermano se ve que no te funciona el cerebro- dijo un sonriente joven al ver como sus hermanos comenzaban a poner cara de ¿Qué rayos pasa?-esa lanza contenía un somnífero muy potente que hará que esa miko duerma –dijo mientras sonreía "esa miko es muy hermosa "pensó.

-……….-una joven permanecía al tanto del asunto pero pudo adivinar los pensamientos de su hermano y eso provoco una sonrisa en sus labios - ¿te gusta la chica? –Pregunto al ver como su hermano la veía-vamos por ella tengo un plan-dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en un lugar no muy alejado de ellos varios jóvenes ayudaban a Kagome cuando varias lanzas comenzaron a salir junto con tres personas inuyasha saco a colmillo de acero, sango preparo su hiraikotzu, Shipo protegió a Kagome con su fuego mágico y Miroku preparo su kazaana todos estaban listos pero…Naraku…

-¡Naraku!-grito el hanyou al ver como aquel hombre no se preocupaba ni siquiera por proteger a su Kagome –que esperas para ayudarnos-dijo al ver como el simplemente se levanto y tomo a Kagome y a Shipo y los puso en un lugar alejado-¿Qué haces?-pregunto ante tal acto.

- …………-el no respondió simplemente se puso en posición de ataque mostrando sus tentáculos –inuyasha porque….-no pudo continuar pues noto como la perla de shikon comenzaba a desaparecer-no puede ser…-concluyo.

Delante de ellos aparecieron tres jóvenes con trajes de samurái dos muchachos y una chica ambos tenían una sonrisa muy extraña de pronto vieron como uno de ellos hizo unos movimientos con las manos…

-¡jutsu de multiplicación! – dijo aquel joven mientras se dividía en mas de 100 jóvenes iguales a el-vamos a ver si pueden ganarme- dijo comenzando a atacar a inuyasha -¡tu seras el primero!-concluyo.

Mientras este peleaba los otros dos sujetos no se movían simplemente sonreían Naraku al ver eso simplemente mando uno de sus tentáculos hacia aquella muchacha pero esta simplemente salto sobre el y hizo un movimiento diferente de manos…

-¡jutsu de espejos! –Dijo mientras cubría a Naraku con varios espejos-prepárate "hermano" –dijo aquella muchacha –que no te acuerdas de mi-concluya mientras le lanzaba varias navajas.

-claro que me acuerdo de mi hermanita-dijo mientras esquivaba los ataques –pero no por eso voy a dejar que me ganes-concluyo Naraku.

Pero mientras ellos peleaban el ultimo de los jóvenes comenzó a acercarse a sango mientras sacaba lentamente su espada justo cuando iba acercar su mano al rostro de la muchacha Miroku le lanzo unos pergaminos pero justo antes de que los pergaminos rozaran su piel este tomo a sango y a Kagome y salto hasta la copa de un árbol mientras decía…

-sharingan…-eso hiso que sus ojos cambiaran y quedaran rojos con aspas negras-nos llevaremos a estas mujeres…-dijo aquel muchacho "a la miko para mi y a la taijiya para el amo"-ellas traerán a la diosa de la destrucción de regreso aunque tal vez…-cuando iba a continuar dos tentáculos de Naraku trataron de golpearlo.

-¡quita tu sucias manos de mi Kagome!-grito este captando la atención del grupo entero- ¿Quién es la diosa de la destrucción?-concluyo Naraku"hay hermano no podrás ganarme "pensó.

-¡tu Kagome!-gritaron todos-¡suelta a sango!-grito Miroku –esperen y Shipo-pregunto el monje pero una voz llamo su atención.

-suéltalas otra enfrentaras a nosotros-dijo una voz a espaldas de ellos –eres un cobarde-dijo esa voz mientras un ataque resonó por todo el lugar-¡Black fire!-una llamarada llamo la atención de todos los que estaban ahí.

-eres tu…-dijeron nuestros amigos.

En otra parte del bosque un taiyoukai caminaba siguiendo el rastro de la que antes había sido su compañera de viaje cuando.

-Usted debe ser sesshomaru-dijo un hombre cuyo semblante era pacifico-hace tiempo que he estado buscando-concluyo.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia-dijo el taiyoukai-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto fríamente pues nada ni nadie impediría que rescatara a rin.

- oh perdone lo descortés…-dijo mientras levantaba su mano –me llamo….-dijo el sujeto.


	11. la poderosa sirius

La poderosa sirius

-Mi nombre es Shaoran – dijo aquel sujeto de mirada chocolate con una sonrisa- y ahora …-comenzó a cambiar su mirada a una mas fría-debemos hablar…-concluyo aquel joven mostrando una sonrisa misteriosa.

-como quieras - contesto fríamente mientras veía un punto en especifico del bosque-¿de que quieres hablar?-pregunto al ver como aquel joven hiso una reverencia indicando un árbol.

-sobre rin…-dijo con una sonrisa -ella tiene lo que hades necesita para destruir a sirius-concluyo viendo al taiyoukai con otra sonrisa muy rara, mientras que pensaba "madre solo tu puedes ganarle a sirius tu…y naome".

-¿de que hablas?-pregunto algo preocupado aunque no lo demostraba.

-hablo de…-comenzó a decir con un tono un poco habitual en aquel joven de ahora mirada ambarina.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/mientras en la aldea de la anciana kaede/-/-/-/-/-/

-son koru y naome-exclamo Shipo-pero naome esta diferente-dijo- al notar la mirada carmesí de ella y sus cabellos –sus ojos son como los de Kagome-concluyo.

-seguro que es una hanyou-contesto Naraku-pero su mirada…-dijo al notar el parecido que tenia con su mirada-me…-pero no pudo continuar pues inuyasha lo interrumpió.

-otra vez tu…y ¿ese viejo?-pregunto arrogante ganándose un buen golpe por eso-hay ¡k le pasa!-grito histérico.

-¡viejo tu abuelo!-grito aquel hombre-hola mi nombre es koru y soy…-no pudo continuar ya que un remolino llego al lugar.

-el es mi padre –dijo el recién llegado-hola muchachos-dijo tomando de la cintura a una sonrojada naome.

-¡koga!–dijeron todos al unisonó acepto Naraku y Naome

-koga ¿Por qué abrazas a naome?-pregunto Shipo inocentemente

-no hay tiempo para eso-dijo preocupada-¿Dónde esta Kagome?-pregunto pero al no haber respuesta se alarmo-¡¿Qué paso con mi madre?!-exigió saber.

-tu ¡que!-gritaron todos a excepción de koga y koru Naraku permaneció en silencio mientras veía con una sonrisa a esa muchacha.

-/-/-/-/-/con Kagome/-/-/-/-/

-¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntaba una azabache que no pudo hacer otra cosa no mas que levantarse de golpe-no puede ser…-dijo al ver que en una roca había un hombre muy apuesto el estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared-¿Quién eres? -Le pregunto a aquel muchacho.

-mi nombre es Sasuke…-contesto aquel-ten -le entrego una bolsa mientras miraba un traje como el de el solo que con unas cintas rosadas-utilízalas cuando sea necesario.

-he… gracias-dijo un poco aturdido-¿Cómo llegue aquí?-pregunto un poco temerosa pero no recibió respuesta.

-debes irte –dijo aquel joven mientras veía los ojos de aquella mujer-y llévatela –dijo señalando a una hermosa youkai.

-ella es…rin-dijo impresionada-¿porque lo haces?-pregunto desconfiada pero tampoco hubo respuesta.

***********recuerdo*************

-¡estas loco!-grito un joven de cabellos como el sol-pero el amo…-no termino pues su hermana grito.

-¡te matara!-grito una muchacha muy preocupada-Sasuke ¿porque lo haces?-pregunto una pelirosa.

-¡porque amo a esa mujer! –Grito aquel hombre-lo único que desearía seria…-sonrió como nunca antes lo había echo-que ella fuera mía…-concluyo marchándose de ese lugar.

************fin del recuerdo**********

-lo hago porque…-comenzó a decir-te amo y….-siguió diciendo-solo deseo lo mejor para ti-concluyo robándole un beso-

Ella por alguna extraña razón correspondió aquel beso que en aquel momento fue profundizado por el.

-se que es lo que deseas y así será-dijo ella besando apasionadamente a aquel muchacho-será solo esta noche-dijo mientras se deshacía de la parte de arriba del traje de Sasuke.

-gracias…sirius-dijo mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de ella.

A la mañana siguiente ella se dio cuenta de algo…

-¿porque he cambiado?-se preguntaba solo podía pensar en lo que había echo se había entregado a otro y ahora estaba diferente su cabello ya no era negro y sus ojos habían cambiado ahora eran de un color dorado la única diferencia eran sus orejas….

Parecía una hanyou como inuyasha.


	12. el deseo de naraku

Capi.12: el deseo de Naraku.

-es la hora de terminar lo que empecé…-dijo Sirius mientras veía su reflejo-pero Naraku no sabe nada de mi…-se dio cuenta de algo en particular-Naraku…no...-unas lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas-¡no me lo perdonara!-grito.

/*/*/*/*En otro lugar/*/*/*/*

-¿Qué tiene rin?-pregunto con voz despreocupada mientras veía a aquel muchacho que estaba enfrente de el-…-*este no es de confiar*-pensó.

-ella no debe acercarse a Naraku…-dijo el joven como si de algo normal se tratara-*no debo decirle…aun no… si no mi madre…*-pensó mientras continuaba su explicación-no permita que Naraku se le acerque o no podrá…-no termino ya que un furibundo youkai lo tomo del cuello de su traje y lo estrello contra un árbol.

-no podrá que…-dijo mientras fijaba su ambarina mirada en la también mirada ámbar del joven-no tengo tu tiempo…-concluyo secamente.

-no podría terminar su…-no le quedaba de otra mas que mostrar su forma-*el amo me va a matar pero es parte del plan*-pensó -transformación para así…-ya no podía habla se estaba quedando sin aire-*genial ahora tendré que transformarme*-pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos.

En ese momento su rostro apacible comenzó a brillar fuertemente mientras una energía purificadora salía de el y comenzaba a quemar el brazo de sesshomaru. Este por reflejo lo soltó para cubrirse de aquella energía y vio como el tipo que decía llamarse Shaoran tenia un aspecto diferente se alzo y de su espalda salieron….

/*/*/*/*Con Inuyasha y los otros/*/*/*/*

-Miroku sientes esa… energía-dijo un hanyou de mirada ambarina y cabellos plateados y un par de lindas orejitas en la cabeza- es mu fuerte-concluyo.

-¡Inuyasha mira!-dijo Miroku señalando hacia los arboles a dos sombras que se acercaban-se parecen a…-no pudo continuar pues otro hanyou lo interrumpió.

-es Kagome y tiene otro…-todos notaron que los ojos de Naraku mostraron furia-aroma impregnado…-dijo mientras sus ojos llameaban-*no soporto eso…acaso…yo…*-pensaba mientras sentía como la araña de su espalda comenzaba a arder.

-hola chicos…-dijo ella mientras colocaba lejos de ellos a Rin-*al menos no han notado nada*-pensó mientras veía a sus amigos-*ahí estas*-pensó mientras veía a Naome -Naome llévatela no dejes que hades la encuentre-dijo para luego ver a Naraku- Naraku…tenemos…que hablar…-no sabia como decirlo-a…solas…-apenas voltio a ver a sus amigos su mirada cambio a una mirada ambarina llena de frialdad.

-oigan chicos…-dijo el pequeño Shippo-vieron lo ojitos de Kagome-concluyo mientras se escondía en los cabellos de sango, vio que todos a excepción de Naraku asintieron.

-sirius habla con el…-dijo Naome con una increíble sonrisa mientras tomaba a Rin y se iba de ahí -*madre confió en ti*-pensaba ella.

-si Naome…sígueme-dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia el bosque primero se acerco a Koru y le dijo-mantenlos informados-y se comenzó a alejar justo cuando comenzó a alejarse dijo en un susurro-shikon no Tama… ven a sirius…y… cumple tu palabra.-de esa forma la perla apareció en su mano junto con los fragmentos.

/*/*/*/* En otra parte del bosque/*/*/*/*

Dos sujetos se encontraban hablando mientras otro era atado y otro se encargaba de lanzarle latigazos certeros en el pecho y brazo el sujeto gritaba, rogaba y demás se podía ver su cuerpo lleno de moretones y sangre reciente.

-¡tonto incompetente!-mientras le soltaba un latigazo mas –te daré una oportunidad mas…-dijo aquel sujeto mientras hacia una señal al sujeto que estaba a lado suyo- suéltalo Bankotsu-dijo viendo a este último.

-….-el ni siquiera hablo simplemente corto la soga y lo soltó luego le dio un latigazo y aquel pobre hombre dio un grito lleno de dolor Bankotsu no parecía el mismo sus ojos eran carmesís como los de Naraku y su cabello era mas obscuro que antes su piel era mas pálida de lo normal se veía apuesto y en su frente tenia un alacrán esa era la marca de hades.

Mientras tanto una mujer lloraba en los brazos de su hermano estaba muy desesperada pues sabia que su hermano ya no soportaría tanto y ellos solo podían mirar por orden de su amo ella vio como lo soltaron y corrió asía el.

-Sasuke ¿te encuentras bien?…-dijo viéndolo con mucha ternura- ¿te duelen las heridas?-volvió a preguntar mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse ella sin querer vio su espalda y dio un grito ahogado al ver lo roja que estaba esas heridas hicieron que llorara haciendo que algo nuevo ocurriera….

-¡Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto!-grito aquel hombre mientras su mirada se enrojecía- vallan y tráiganme a esa mocosa de nuevo…-comenzó a decir mientras veía de mala gana a Sasuke-solo ella puede destruir a sirius mientras…-una sonrisa misteriosa se formo en sus labios –yo iré a hacerle una visita a mi querido hermana-concluyo mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada.

-¡si señor!-dijeron al unisonó.

/*/*/*/* Con Naraku*/*/*/*/

-Naraku tu debes pedir el deseo a la shikon-dijo mientras abrazaba al susodicho-*no puedo…no puedo soportarlo…*-pensaba la pobre miko-naraku…perdóname…-suplicaba ella sin darse cuenta de que Naraku tenia los ojos cerrados mientras casqueaba los dientes-Naraku… ¡fui la mujer de otro!-concluyo mientras gruesas lagrimas caían de su bello rostro.

-¡QUEEE!-por primera vez sentía una rabia incontenible como fue posible qué le entregara el corazón a ella y luego ella …ella…no podía ni siquiera podía decirlo –¿porque?-fue lo único que pudo articular mientras sentía como si alguien le clavara un puñal en lo mas profundo de su corazón.

-no me odies por favor –pidió ella mientras caía al suelo con las lagrimas a flor de piel- solo…déjame…explicarte-ya no continuo pues un grito de dolor la callo.

-¡¿Quién fue?...-grito Naraku lleno de rabia y dolor sentía como la araña de su espalda ardía-¿fue en contra de tu voluntad?-pregunto mientras trataba de calmarse-contéstame por favor- pidió un poco mas calmado.

-fue… Sasuke…-dijo entrecortada mente por las lagrimas que salían de sus bellos ojos-y…fue…lo que…-respiro profundo para poder continuar-yo necesitaba para convertirme en sirius - concluyo esperando que su amado se fuera.

-Kagome…-dijo muy serio-yo te pude haber ayudado-dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa lujuriosa y luego comenzó a acercarse a donde estaba ella -¿sabes lo que soy capas de hacerte?-dijo mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y besaba con todo el amor que tiene hacia aquella hermosa miko.

-Naraku…-dijo para después besarlo con amor y pasión ella lo amaba no lo iba a negar lo quería y lo amaba mas que antes-Naraku… te…amo-concluyo mientras se entregaba de nueva cuenta a su amado hanyou.

-lamento interrumpirlos-dijo una voz haciendo que ambos se separen-huy que mujer tan bella eres sirius-dijo de forma cínica.

-tu…-contestaron ambos.

espeo les guste solo falta 2 capis mas y se acaba y de una vez le aviso ya casi tengo el siguiente capi de entre dos colmillos solo les pregunto: ¿como kieren que kagome se valla con naraku? estas son las opciones

a) finge una pelea con inuyasha y toda la cosa y se topa con naraku.

b) le dice a kikio que cite a inuyasha y lo bese para que ella lo vea y salga corriendo y vea a naraku

c) k valla a buscar a naraku por su cuenta.

ustedes deciden

jejeje

besos de chocolate.


End file.
